Berry Dormitory
by SnOwYfOrEsT
Summary: Foul mouthed Momo Hinamori and Toushirou Hitsugaya despise each other. For causing havoc in the school grounds they're forced to transfer in the Berry Dorm and they're handcuffed together. Will things change between them? M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Foul mouthed Momo Hinamori and Toushirou Hitsugaya despise each other. For causing havoc in the school grounds they're forced to transfer in the Berry Dorm, for problematic students, and they're handcuffed together. Will things change between them?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

"Fucking asshole, go die!"

"Wench! Shut your teethed hole!"

"How fucking dare you? Crack-ass!"

"Bitch! Go and fuck your gay of a boyfriend! Make him stick it up your ass!"

"Why you-!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU." Old fart stated… exclaimed, yelled, call it whichever kind of shit comes in your mind.

I lightly huffed and ran a hand through my white spiky hair. The fucking bitch next to me huffed too, flipping back her shitty long hair.

She looked at me and snarled. _Snarled_. Can you fucking believe that?

Bitch.

"As I was saying, your behaviors are bringing shame and commotion in our school. And- Please stop glaring at each other."

What? Are you fucking serious? Me? Bringing shame?

No, that's not possible.

"Sir," that girl is fucking batting her eyes at the old fart.

That's disgustingly disgusting.

And sick.

"I just can't do it! This asshole" she pointed her finger at me "keeps fucking mocking me! How could I just stand there and let him fuck around?"

Such a lady.

She should behave like a lady should do. I mean… look at me, I'm a perfect gentleman.

"Fuck off."

Ok just leave out the words I just said.

"Did you fucking hear that?" she screeched standing up "Come on!"

"'Did you fucking hear that?'" I mocked her, standing up "Bla bla bla, that's all you can do!"

"SILENCE!"

This chairman's fucking lousy for being an old fart.

"Miss Hinamori, Mr. Toushirou, you two have been already warned several times about your behavior. You've also been called several times in this room." He slammed his hand on the wooden desk "It's unacceptable!"

I rolled my eyes, and so did Momo-fucking-Hinamori sitting next to me.

"We've already tried many methods," Old fart coughed caressing his looooong white beard.

Wait, I think I saw a fucking black small insect move inside his beard.

That's awfully disgusting!

I wonder how many insects might there be in that long beard.

I mean… come on, old fart's pretty stinky. No, he's not pretty, but you know what I mean.

I guess that's why I call him old fart right?

Cause he stinks… of old fart.

Haha.

EW.

Oh my God, I said ew.

That's sick.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" hey calm down Miss Momo the bitch, can't you see how busy my mind is right now?

I'm thinking of important things… right?

But Old fart must've said something bad big time to make her yell like that.

Hinamori snapped her head at me, tears nearly falling down her eyes surrounded by thick black eyeliner and a shit load of mascara "HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM YOU DICK HEAD?"

I raised my eyebrow.

I'm getting pissed off. Right now.

"What the fuck?" yeah, I know. As a gentleman, I must always keep my cool.

"Seems like Mr. Hitsugaya doesn't have complaints." Old fart stated "Starting tomorrow you two will be living in the same room. You shall not get out of your dormitory for any reason except for school."

Hinamori crossed her arms in frustration.

I wish I could do that too.

No wait, that sounded so wrong.

Forget that shit I just said.

"I've already sent someone to pack your things and bring them to the Berry dormitory. You are dismissed." He waved his hand at us in dismiss as I and Hinamori glared at each other.

I was at the door, already turning the golden doorknob. Fucking gold.

Rich-ass-school fucking shit.

"Oh, Miss Hinamori, Mr. Hitsugaya, wait a second."

What the fuck old fart? I'm gonna fucking stink like you if I'll stay here another minute

The vice-principal appeared out of nowhere, I'm serious, and snuck some kind of glowing handcuffs.

FUCK!

"What?" I almost yelled. ALMOST. "Principal, this is too much!" I held up my hand handcuffed with Momo's "FUCK!"

So you must be wondering why these handcuffs are glowing blue.

Yeah well, I'm wondering why they're glowing too.

"These were made by the Scientific Section," Old fart said scratching his head. FUCKING TAKE A SHOWER! "These handcuffs, as you can see, are very special."

"Yeah well. Look at how they glow, they can't not be fucking special." Hinamori and I guffawed.

Ok that's a first.

We're agreeing over something. Wow.

Suddenly we felt a strong buzz over our wrists.

OUCH!

"That's the specialty. Everytime you two use bad language or argue, the handcuffs will release a jolt of electricity."

"How the fuck" buzz! "can this buzz everytime we say a bad word." The buzz thing was after I said fuck. Ouch.

"We're in 2020 children," for fuck's sake, I'm 16 I'm not a kid! "These inventions are not so new anymore."

"Fucking shitty thing!" Hinamori hissed

BUZZ!

"Hinamori don't fucking cuss!"

BUZZ!

"Shit." We both murmured as another buzz went through our wrists.

"I believe that now you both know how it works." Old Fart nodded to himself. Fucking asshole, let's see if you can still fucking nod to yourself after getting buzzed by a shitty glowing handcuff.

"But how are we supposed to change clothes? And how about our bath?" Hinamori whined. The fuck, are you a dog or what?

"The handcuffs will free you when you have to go to the bathroom or when you have to change clothes. Only on those cases. For the rest you two will stay together until you fix your foul language and until you two will get along."

"Shit."

BUZZ!

Fucking shitty handcuffs. If I say buzz it sounds less painful than how it really is.

BUZZ!

"Shit Hinamori, can you fucking stop cussing or this idiotic handcuffs won't fucking stop buzzing!"

"Shut the fuck up asshole, you're the one who keeps fucking cussing shitty crap!"

BUZZ!

Shit that one was strong.

"When you two argue the electric jolt is stronger."

FUCKING OLD FART WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?

BUZZ!

Shit, I said that out loud.

"You two are dismissed."

I and Hinamori glared at each other and stomped out of the Principal's office.

2020, Japan, Seireitei High is rich kids' school. Strict teachers, Exclusive school building made of first quality material, Rose gardens, Soccer fields, Basketball courts, Badminton or Tennis camp and other unnecessary crap.

Yeah, you know what I mean. This school is fucked up by a whole bunch of money.

Students in this school are mostly sons or daughters of CEOs of important companies, or something else that has to do with rich industry.

Everyone lives within the school grounds in special dormitories.

The Strawberry Dormitory is exclusively for females. Come on, what kind of shitty name did they give it?

The Raspberry Dormitory is for males. Another fucked up name.

And the Berry Dormitory. For problematic students. There aren't many students in that dormitory. There might be just around 10 students there.

Yay.

Note the sarcasm up there.

Alright, so we're in 2020. It's not like people from 2010 expected it to be. No flying cars, no common trips to the moon or to mars. Cars pretty much evolved ok, but they're not shit like anti-gravity thing. No contacts with UFOs, no mutants living with us.

What else… oh, and our clothes aren't those geometrical shitty craps. They're just like back then. Jeans and t-shirt were still cool.

Yeah, I said cool.

But of course science had to develop and invent shitty things like those stupid glowing handcuffs.

Speaking of handcuffs did you know I'm handcuffed with Hinamori Momo?

Oh, yeah, you do know.

"I'm fucking stuck with a bitch."

That was me murmuring under my breath.

And there goes the buzz.

"Fuck you Hitsugaya! It's all your fucking fault!"

Buzz buzz.

"Fucking stop cussing! This shitty-handcuffs will buzz us to death!"

Oops I cussed too.

BUZZ!

Yeah well… For now the two of us decided to shut up, we weren't in the mood for another _lovely_ Buzz.

We quietly walked out of the principal's building. Feels like the White House.

This is what our parents spend money for. A fucking building for the Principal.

I'd rather buy something else with the load-shit of money my parents give to the school. But that doesn't matter now.

My friends were waiting outside the principal's building, a.k.a. PB.

Disgusting name, but everyone in this school is too lazy to say the whole name.

"Man, you're fucking handcuffed!" Grimmjow snickered

"Fuck off." Buzz! "Shit." Buzz!

Ok, I'll just shut up.

Suddenly I was pulled by Hinamori as she walked to _friends._

The bitch has friends. Wow.

"Oh my Gosh! What did they do to you chic-girl?" a girl with shoulder-length black hair rushed next to Hinamori, and so did other bimbo-like girls.

Chic-girl? What the fuck?

Hinamori pouted "I'm gonna move to Berry Dorm." She held up her handcuffed hand, dragging up mine too "Look at this shit!" Buzz.

I glared at Hinamori.

"That's fucked up." Ulquiorra titled his head looking at the handcuffs "This was made by my class."

Yeah, Ulquiorra is in the Scientific Section.

"Really? Do you know how to take them off?"

He looked up at me "Sorry, Old fart's the only one who has the key."

"Can't you make another one?"

He shook his head as Aizen smiled "Too bad, you're going to Berry Dorm too I imagine?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose "No choice."

Gin rested his arm on Aizen's shoulder, with that creepy grin still plastered on his face "Have fun with Hinamori-chan."

No fucking way.

Buzz!

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did." Aizen and the others laughed as I shook my head "I guess you threw away your verbal filter."

"Sure did." I hastly pulled Hinamori away from her friends "We better get this over as soon as possible. I'm not gonna spend the whole year stuck with this bitch." Buzz!

"Such a gentleman." Aizen shook his head.

"We'll come to visit you sometime, Momo!" the Karin girl yelled as I dragged away her dear friend.

As soon as our friends were out of sight, I shook in laughter pointing my finger at the girl stuck with me.

"Why the fuck" buzz "are you laughing?" she screeched

"Chic-girl! What fucking" buzz! "kind of nickname is that?" wow, I haven't laughed like that in ages.

Hinamori blushed "Shut up! Let's go to the dorm already!" she started muttering something, making the handcuffs buzz us again.

I bet she cussed.

* * *

><p>We stood at the front of the Berry dorm.<p>

I just hope that this is like the other dorms.

I mean, I hope it has McDonald's downstairs, or something like that. 'Cause yeah, there's McDonald's at Raspberry's Dorm.

I opened the door and entered the dark hall.

No McDonald's?

"Shit." Buzz!

Suddenly I heard people yelling somewhere "Can you hear that?"

"Sure thing Asshole, I'm not deaf." BUZZ! Great Hinamori cuss again.

"Annoying Bitch." BUZZ!

We walked through the dark hall, often bumping against some chairs and laughing when one was in pain.

"Yeah come on! Gimme' more meat!" a boy yelled. I opened the glass door that lead to the backyard of the dorm.

My nostrils were immediately filled by the smell of grilled meat.

It's mouthwatering.

"Hi!" a big busted girl chirped, and after seeing our handcuffs she grinned "You two must be Toushirou Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori right?"

We nodded.

"Welcome to Berry Dorm then. I'm Orihime! As you know this Dorm is not so populated, but it lets us be closer and more unite unlike other dorms. Guys!" she turned to her friends slacking around the green-grassed garden "Come on!"

So we all introduced ourselves, and all that shit.

Ichigo Kurosaki, First year, Normal section, in Berry Dorm because his orange hair attract so much attention to the point of fighting with others.

Renji Abarai, First year, Normal section, in Berry Dorm because he keeps stealing lunch from other classmates.

Orihime Inoue, First year, Pink section, in Berry Dorm for almost destroying the cooking lab.

Rangiku Matsumoto, First year, Pink section, in Berry Dorm for being caught doing naughty things in classroom with a classmate.

Rukia Kuchiki, First year, Pink section, in Berry Dorm for Berry Dorm for punching someone because they insulted a certain rabbit named Chappy.

Ikkaku Madarame, First year, Sports section, in Berry Dorm for always fighting against boys for no reason.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, First year, Normal section, in Berry Dorm for sexual harassing his male crush. Yes, he's gay.

Momo Hinamori, First year, Pink section, in Berry Dorm for always creating commotion and using foul language, sometimes even against teachers.

Toushirou Hitsugaya, First year, Sports section, in Berry Dorm for… for… old fart's orders?

"Shit."

BUZZ!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? xD uhm… I still don't know when I'll be able to update this story. But your reviews would be very much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Well guys. It looks like this story got some success. and I'm happy about that and I'm happy also because I started my summer vacation and I passed my exams! Eeeeeep!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>This sucks.<p>

Like real bad.

"Move, douche-bag!"

BUZZ!

Yeah, just what I needed, a stupid bitch screeching directly in my ear, and a stupid buzzing handcuff.

Ouch.

"You fucking bitch" buzz! "I'd rather be stuck with a monkey filled with the insects like those in Old Fart's beard than with a screeching ugly wench!" buzz!

Her eyes widened "WHAT? THERE ARE INSECTS IN HIS BEARD? EWWWWW!"

She kept shuddering and muttering to herself as I just rolled my eyes.

I looked around the room we'll be living in and sighed. Wondering what I did so bad to get stuck with this ugly girl.

I hate bimbo girls. You know, those who put a load shit of make up. Come on, look at her. Just… she looks like a fucking panda with that thick black eyeliner and mascara.

Any fucking way. Earlier we decided to try and talk as less as possible, the buzzing thingy was getting on our nerves.

Like, real bad.

I swear!

We're in October, school just started last month and I'm already in this shit. Because of the little miss chic-girl.

Hahaha that nickname's fucking hilarious!

Any way! I was saying… hahahah chic-girl!

Sorry, I have to get this out or I won't be able to continue.

So I laughed in Hinamori's face and she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows "What?"

"Chic-girl!" I yelled pointing my finger in her face "That's fucked up!" buzz! "Hahahaha!"

I ignored the pain and nearly rolled on the floor from laughter.

Come on! Who wouldn't laugh at a nick-name like that?

"FUCKER!" Buzz!

I panted, holding my sides that hurt so bad because I laughed so much.

Maybe being stuck with her won't be so boring.

Hmm… Oh, did I tell you that our room is fucking awesome?

… I was about to tell that right? Uhm… oh well, now you know!

Yes, it's awesome because it's not as small as I expected!

When you enter the room there's this shoe-cabinet on the left side. Then when you step up on the parquet you're already in the living room! It has an L-shaped white leather couch in the middle of the room and a flat screen TV. Just 42', but it's better than nothing. On the side there's a sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. And the balcony had a nice view of a part of the school grounds. We could see the Strawberry Dorm on the right side, around 100 m from our Dorm, then Raspberry dorm, a bit further away. Under our balcony there was the back yard where the dorm-mates were still having their barbeque party.

Oh, and earlier I opened the lights of the place in the first floor. There weren't any fast foods like in my old dorm. Shit.

In Berry dorm we had to cook on our own. And it was part of the fucking punishment like Renji said.

Moving on! Going back to the living room there's a door on the left side of the TV there's a door that leads to the bathroom. It was small. There was a bath tub and next to it there was a shower with glassed door around it. Attached to the wall on the left was the sink with a cabinet on the upper right side. On the left corner there was a light blue cabinet next to a light pink one. I looked inside the light blue one, and there was a deodorant, you know the Lacoste one. That sucks even more, I hate that one. They should've just bought Armani.

Idiots.

And there were also towels, shampoos and bars of soap and a small bottle of soap for the bathtub. You know… for the bubbles and all that shit. So I suppose that this cabinet is mine. Too small.

Hinamori looked in the light pink one and I admit that I have slightly peeked what was in there.

A shit load of napkins and tampons.

That's fucking sick!

Ok, I'll try to erase that from my mind. Right… think of boobs.

Cause boobs make you forget right?

Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs, tampons, boobs.

Shit, it's not working.

There were also shampoos, soap and other shitty craps.

Boobs, boobs, boobs… Speaking of boobs, did you know Hinamori has cup C?

How do I know? Because I saw one of her bras in her cabinet in the bedroom and I saw letter C.

How cute.

Not at all.

Any way we're in the bedroom now, on the right side of the TV there's the door that leads here.

So… there's this King-sized bed, with the headboard leaning on the wall, there are two bedside tables and on the opposite wall there's a big cabinet.

What? Just a fucking big cabinet?

Hinamori whined "I thought I'd have a separated room for clothes like back in Strawberry dorm! Shit!" buzz!

I glared at her and dared not to talk, or I'd spit out a shit load of cuss.

"Ok, so I'm sleeping on the right side, and you sleep on the left side!" she put her hands on her hips, dragging mine on her side "EW DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Fucking idiot!" buzz! "Can't you see we're fucking handcuffed?" buzz.

Yeah, so much for shutting up.

She rolled her eyes "Fuck off." Buzz.

Sighing I sat on the soft bed "We have to organize ourselves. We're lucky enough by being classmates."

"Lucky? Feh!" she flipped back her long hair with her left hand. Yes, my left hand was handcuffed with her right hand.

"Tomboy." I muttered "but we're not seatmates. So…"

"So we just have to tell the fucking…" buzz! "Ow… teacher that it was old fart's decision."

"Ok…" I stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Wait!" Hinamori yelled in my fucking ear "I have a date with Kira-kun today!"

I glared at her "Stop fucking yelling in my ear!" buzz! "and I don't give a fuck" buzz! "if you have a date with that emo-gay!"

She gasped "EMO-GAY YOUR ASS!" she held up her right hand yelling at the handcuffs "FUCKING LET ME GO I'M GONNA FUCKING CHANGE CLOTHES!"

And after a deathly buzz, the handcuffs freed us with a popping sound as it fell on the wooden floor.

We looked down at the glowing handcuffs on the ground and smiled to ourselves. Evilly may I add.

"I'M FREE!" she squealed running in the bedroom. I heard a creaking sound. It must be the cabinet. I saw her white shirt being thrown on the bed, soon followed by her skirt.

"Hey skanka-bitch, you better tidy that shit up or you'll be dead!"

Ahh… it's nice to cuss without being buzzed. And yeah, I'm a tidy boy. So what?

I saw the handcuffs suddenly move.

"Shit." I muttered and ran out of the room.

That thing fucking moved! Of course, nothing new since we're in 2020, but… fucking shit, that's still creepy!

I put my hands in my pocket and hopped down the stairs to the first floor.

The kitchen was near the glass doors that brought to the backyard, and I went to the other side of the big room that lead outside, after going through the maze of some chairs scattered around the room and the big U-shaped couch in the middle of the room.

After running my hand through my white spiky hair, I opened the wooden door and sighed happily.

Like very happily.

Old Fart's one fucked up old man.

Didn't he think of the possibility that we'd be able to escape by using the chances when the handcuffs would free us?

Haha. That's stupid!

I saw Hinamori running on full speed, until she was just like a sparkling little dot that disappeared in thin air.

I thought that those things happened only on animes and mangas.

It doesn't matter, I'm gonna run too, I already miss my PlayStation101!

Yes, I said PlayStation101! It's cool. Like you have to put on those special glasses and you're in the virtual world where you play… things! Yeah, you still have to buy those CD shits but it's worth it. Cause it's fucking cool!

And I bought this old game named Ragnarok. It's very old, but it's worth playing. It's still very popular even now. Of course Ragnarok had some changes, since it couldn't stay like it used to be.

The max level is up to 900 and there are many new jobs.

Any fucking way. I'm already at the Raspberry Dorm. If some bodyguard dudes or shits like that will come to get me, I'd like to at least bring my PlayStation101 at the Berry dorm. And I'll also take all the 10 glasses I brought back then, maybe it would be nice to play around with the guys at the Berry dorm.

"Yo Toushirou! Where's the chick?" Grimmjow raised his hand, titling it lightly.

It's his way of waving his hand.

Fucking lazy ass.

"What chick? Oh! _That_ chick! Yeah well, we sorta escaped from the handcuffs." I started running up the stairs, followed by Grimmjow.

"Escaped?" Ulquiorra crossed his arms, standing at the end of the stairs "How?"

"Chicklet yelled that she had to change clothes, and so the handcuffs let us go." I walked again more stairs, with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra "Weren't you the one who made the glowing shit?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes "The glowing shit was added up by the girls of my classroom. "To make it more stylish for Toushirou-sama!"" he mocked "Damn it, can't you try to be less popular?"

"It's not my fault if I'm awesome." I snickered, opening the door to my old room "Ok baby, where are you?"

Yes, I call my beloved PlayStation101 Baby because she's worth it. Yes, she's a girl.

So what?

I looked around and saw it sitting still on my old bedside table. I quickly grabbed it and stalked out of the room with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"I'm outta here people!" I quickly ran out of the dorm after saying shit to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

I walked all the way to the Berry dorm. And holy shit, I met some sexy chick on the way. Surely they're from Strawberry dorm.

I mean come on… check out their legs. After a quick flirt and getting their numbers I left and ran again.

Wooooooooow!

Leaving that shit out, I'm already at the Berry Dorm.

I'm one fast bastard. That's what you get for being the captain of the soccer team, yeah.

And for a bastard I'm fucking handsome. I mean, look at me. Am I hot or am I hot?

"Oy Toushirou!" The boys greeted me looking back over their shoulders, as they were sitting on the enormous U-shaped couch on the first floor of the Berry Dorm.

They were watching the TV drinking endless cans of soft drinks.

"Hey, you guys wanna check this out?" I held out my Baby

"Holy shit, you got that?" Ikkaku jumped off the comfy couch and ran to me "Shit shit shit! Let's play! Holy shit please let's play!"

Ichigo just turned to us, resting his chin on the back of the couch "How many goggles do you have for that?"

"Enough for all of us." I held up all the goggles "Shall we?"

"Goodness, stop yelling guys! I'm on the freaking phone!" Rangiku yelled from upstairs and we all ignored her.

Huffing she walked back upstairs.

"I got Ragnarok for now. You cool with it?" I started connecting wires of my Baby to the TV. Gotta do it slowly, she's just like a little kid.

Shit, I'm starting to creep myself out now.

I turned around and saw the guys already with their goggles on.

"We're ready to rooooooooooock!" Ikkaku yelled holding up his hands in the air.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled and clicked the Start button.

After putting my goggles on, we officially entered in Ragnarok.

* * *

><p>After endless battles and PVPs on Ragnarok, Renji throwing up in the middle of the road in Ragnarok because Yumichika selected a sexy female carachter, andI and the guys decided to take a break and have something to eat.<p>

Problem is… who's gonna cook?

"I can cook." We all turned to Ichigo, who was raising his hand hesitantly

"Oh… ok." I shrugged and put the goggles on the couch, soon followed by the others.

"TOUSHIROU FUCKING HITSUGAYA!"

Hmm that voice's too familiar.

I turn around, sighing "What now?"

Hinamori held up her wrist, handcuffed "WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? THIS FUCKING RUINED MY DATE!" she screeched.

"Fucking shut up!" the guys went ahead to the kitchen "Keep that thing away from me! And I don't give shit if your date was ruined by that thing! It's your fucking fault for being careless! And how the fuck did it get to you?"

"It suddenly flew at me and SNAP! It glued on me!" she whined "What should I do?"

"Your shit!" I deadpanned and started to walk to the kitchen.

I heard her footsteps coming near me, going faster and faster.

I have a bad feeling. And indeed, suddenly Hinamori jumped on me and I heard a snapping sound.

She was laying on top of me as I groaned in pain.

Shit was pretty heavy.

"Oh my God." I heard her whisper as she was looking down.

I followed her vision track and my eyes widened.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Buzz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they thought they were free. Look at that, they're stuck together again! Next chapter let's see how the two will cope before going to sleep! Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's chapter 3! I'm so happy to know that you guys like this story ****I'll give it my best shot while writing the upcoming ones if you review, yes? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"You know what, I hate you." Hinamori hissed at me.<p>

I smiled sarcastically at her and leaned back the couch in our living room.

The TV screen showed my favorite program "Ghost Adventures", where there are these three dudes, Zack, Nick and Aaron, who go on places where there are loads of shitty paranormal activities and they're on their own with fabulous cameras and other crap to find ghosts.

It's sorta cool, and I always watch it.

I'm lovin' it!

No, wait, that's McDonald's.

"What's up with this program? It's so… EW!" she mocked an exaggerated shudder

I glared at her "If you don't like it then just fuck off." Buzz.

Dear God, why did I, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Handsome, smart, athletic and perfect, have to be stuck with a whining bitch?

"Fucker!" buzz! "Come on look at it! They're just like… going around that house and doing nothing."

"OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

Hinamori nearly jumped as she saw Aaron yell and pointing at the dark hall.

"I like it," I shrugged "Just watch it." I looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "Or are you scared of stuff like this?"

"N-no!" she bit her tongue "of course n-not!"

I smirked and took the remote TV from my pants. Yes, I put it there so that she wouldn't change channel. So what? And by the way, I turned up the volume.

The room was lightly lit by the rays of sun of the sunset outside, and darkness started to fall.

Hmm, the atmosphere's coming up.

Me likey likey.

"*bleep* RUN!" yelled Zack on the TV

"HOLY SHIT!" after the buzz, Hinamori she put her hands over her face, leaving a few holes between her entwined fingers over her face, peeking at the scene on the TV.

And by putting both if her hands up, she dragged up my hand handcuffed with hers.

"Geez, don't fucking freak out." Oh here's the buzz

"HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT?" she screamed "OH MY GOD I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT!"

"Yeah, I'm wondering how I'm gonna sleep too tonight," I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose "I just hope you don't snore."

"If it will give you a hard time sleeping then I hope I'll snore." She screeched crossing her arms together.

I heard someone knock at the door, so I turned around and looked at it "Come in!" I yelled lazily and saw the doorknob turn.

"Oy guys, it's dinner time." Ichigo introduced his head in

I looked at my clock "Already?"

"Yeah, we'll wait for you downstairs."

Hinamori smiled sweetly at him "Thanks!"

Ichigo just nodded and smiled back, then left closing the door behind his back.

"Look how sweet you get with other guys." I rolled my eyes

"Fuck off you stinky ass, you didn't even change clothes EW!"

After a buzz I glared at her "Please, I don't stink."

"Yes you do, ew. Come on, I'm hungry." She stood up and huffed.

Bitch, just because she changed from her uniform to date-clothes doesn't mean she's totally clean.

"Right, bitch-monster has to eat now." I chuckled at her expression "Let's go."

I put my right hand in my pocket, 'cause yeah.

My left hand was handcuffed with her right hand.

Ooooh I wonder how she's gonna eat now!

"Hey guys!" Orihime chirped looking back from the stoves of the kitchen "Dinner's almost ready! Everyone's in the dining room!"

I peeked at the stoves and all that kitchen-shit and… holy fuck, what is that violet thing moving?

"Err ok…" I muttered and dragged a stunned Hinamori to the dining room.

Everyone sat around the big round table, and I saw two free seats between Ikkaku and Renji.

They were all pale.

"I hate Wednesdays I hate them…" Yumichika kept chanting his hatred for Wednesday, Rukia and Rangiku were praying on the other side of the table, Ikkaku was making some kind of exorcism to his empty plate, Ichigo and Renji were shuffling for something under the table.

I sat with Hinamori on the table and looked at our dorm mates going nuts.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked knitting my brows

Rangiku looked at me "Don't tell me you two didn't see it… it was… it was…" she mocked a dramatic cry on Rukia's shoulder

"…moving?" I said unsure if that was what she meant.

Renji yelled "EXACTLY! But!" he and Ichigo grinned "check this out!" he pointed below the table. I looked down, pulling up the cloth covering the wooden table and raised my eyebrows.

"Why won't everyone put it there then?" I pointed at the trash can under the table

"We can't, because Hime sits next to us." Rangiku whined and Rukia just nodded

"We're too far, and they can't possibly kick it towards us." Ikkaku groaned and put away the cross in his pocket.

"Erm… is her cooking that bad?" Hinamori asked receiving looks saying that she was crazy.

"You're lucky enough for sitting next to Renji and Ichigo since they have the trash can! But since you two are new…" Yumichika shook his head dramatically "You won't find a way to escape. She'll ask you what you think of her cooking…"

"Shit." She muttered making the handcuffs buzz.

"Just… Just gulp it in without keeping it in your mouth a second longer than 6 seconds. Or you're doomed." Ikkaku patted my shoulder in comfort.

Fucking shit.

"Then why don't you just tell her that her cooking's… not ok?" I asked frowning in worry at what was expecting my stomach tonight.

"You'll understand." Rukia pursed her lips "Here she comes." She whispered and we all sat straight.

"Hey guys!" Orihime hopped to the table with a shit-big plate covered with that stupid silver thing like in the restaurants or movies "Tonight I cooked a special dish since we have new dorm mates!"

By the look of everyone at the table, it seems like Orihime's specialty isn't something good.

She grinned at me and Hinamori, and we gulped "This was made specially for you guys, I really hope you'll like it." She smiled sweetly.

Oh. That smile. So heartwarming with some puppy-dog-eyes effect.

Fuck!

"S-sure…" Hinamori stuttered, her cheeks tainted in light pink shade with eyes that softened

Orihime had some super power to pwn people.

Ain't that cool?

"So you two are gonna try this right?" Orihime chirped happily lifting up the cover of tonight's dinner.

Shit, I wanna puke.

I said puke… Ok I don't care about that right now.

Because I wanna puke.

"Boiled Octopus filled with ham, peanut butter, strawberry jam and a little sprinkle of paprika!" Orihime's eyes sparkled in hope and delight.

Great, now I wanna throw up.

I saw everyone look at us with pity.

Fuck.

Orihime started to slice the octopus, not as violet as I saw it when it was still in the kitchen "So, the first slices are for Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan!"

We paled up and Hinamori immediately brought her hand right hand to her tummy, dragging my hand along since her right hand's the one handcuffed with mine, and laughed nervously "O-orihime-chan! Err… I'm on diet! Uhm… you see," she pinched her stomach "I'm getting fat! So uhm…"

I looked at Orihime, slowly shrinking, her eyes getting teary and shiny and all that shit.

Fucking puppy-dog-eyes.

"Uhh… okay, I'll err… break the rules for today." Hinamori gave up to Orihime's fucking puppy-dog-eyes and I sighed.

"Let's eat already."

And before I knew it, all of us had a plate in front of us, with a slice of the wonder-Octopus.

I'm starting to hate Wednesdays too.

Hinamori used her right hand to slice a piece of the thing- err food, still dragging my hand up with hers, and she tried a bite of it.

I didn't know it was possible for her to get paler than how she already was.

"So? How is it?" Orihime said with eyes filled with hope.

"It's…" Hinamori let the knife and fork fall on the plate as she took her hand down to her lap, shaking. She looked up "G-good."

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried a bite of it.

Shit mother-fucking crack-ass-hole triple shit fucking bitch.

I started sweating. Cold sweat.

That's not really a good sign.

"Toushirou-kun?" Orihime titled her head "How is it?"

I gulped down the piece of whatever she cooked without chewing it "It's g-good."

She smiled happily, and looked at the table "Oh, I forgot to bring the drinks. What would you guys want?"

I saw Rukia by the corner of my eye tapping on the table three times.

"Coke!"

"Fanta!"

"Water!"

"Err Juice!"

"Sprite!"

"Tea!"

I looked at everyone at the table with shocked eyes.

"Alright alright! Sheesh, everytime I'm the one who has to get the drinks you guys always have to chose different kinds." Orihime muttered, pouting "Don't complain if it will take me too long to find all of your beloved drinks!" she stuck her tongue at us, and as soon as she left the room, everyone rushed to Ichigo and Renji with their plates.

"Hurry up you two!" Rangiku hissed snatching our plates and quickly emptying them putting the food in the trash can.

Ikkaku, who already had his plate empty thanks to the trash can, stayed at the door to tell us when Orihime was coming back from the kitchen.

"Ok, is there anything else?" Rangiku quickly scanned the table and saw that only Orihime's plate was filled by the _oh so wonderful _food.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Ikkaku whisper-yelled and quickly ran back to his seat, and so did everyone else.

"Hey Renji-kun," we heard Orihime's voice still out of the dining room, getting louder and louder as she approached us with her arms full of drinks "we already finished sprite, so I got you Coke- Oh, you already finished everything!" she said in delight while putting the drinks in the middle of the table and took the empty big plate that before held the _lovely _food.

"But you guys didn't even wait for me to eat!" Orihime pouted

"Oooh it's because the food was so inviting that we couldn't help ourselves but eat!" Yumichika squealed and put his hand over his tummy

"I'm soo happy you guys liked it! In fact!" Orihime ran to the kitchen with the empty plate and came back with another one with a bigger octopus "I made one more!"

May God help me and my stomach tonight.

* * *

><p>"I… I'm not feeling well…" Hinamori put a hand over her mouth and gulped loudly "Ew… I can still taste it… the strawberry jam… ugh…"<p>

"Fucking shut up." Buzz! "don't remind me of the strawberry jam… it was fucking awful." I groaned as another buzz went through my wrists.

We were laying on the bed, sort of dead, but suffering from the after effects of Orihime's food.

"Holy shit," buzz "I hope tomorrow it won't be her to cook again." Hinamori let her face hit the white pillow muffling a scream.

"I gotta take a shower…" I groaned at the stupid handcuffs as they freed me and Hinamori.

Even if I'm happy about being free from them, I don't have enough strength to escape.

After grabbing a pair of shorts, boxers and a shirt, I lazily dragged my feet to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I even opened Hinamori's small cabinet by mistake and saw her stupid tampons and napkins.

Like things could get worse now.

I wanna throw up.

No no no. It's just a psychological thing. If I keep thinking that I have to throw up, then I will throw up.

So I have to think of something else. Something different from throwing up.

Tampons? No, they're disgusting.

Food? Ugh, no, it reminds me of Orihime's food.

My Baby (PS101)? … no, it's not working…

.

.

.

.

…Boobs.

Hmm… this is sort of working.

Alright.

Boobs, boobs, boobs, boo-

"TOUSHIROU FUCKING HITSUGAYA HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING BATHROOM BEFORE I GET YOU OUT OF THERE BY PULLING YOUR DICK!"

I snapped

"FUCK OFF MOMO HINAMORI, I'M HAVING MY PRIVATE MOMENT HERE, CAN'T YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?"

Holy shit, yelling made me dizzy.

I wanna throw up…

No!

Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs, boo-

"I NEED TO FUCKING THROW UP! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FUCKING THROW UP IN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR PS101!"

My eyes widened.

I quickly opened the door after hearing the closet open "FUCKING BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CLOTHES AND MY BABY!"

She turned to look at me. Hinamori stood quietly for a moment, then laughed "Oh my God you call your PS101 Baby!"

She held her sides and tummy, nearly breaking in two from laughter "Oh my GOD!" she laid back on the bed, slowly calming down from her laughter "Oh… Damn, that's what I call laughter…" she wiped her tears away and sighed, sitting up.

I glared at her and threw her the towel "Fuck off and take a fucking shower stinky bitch."

She mocked a laughter, grabbed clothes and undies, and walked in the bathroom.

I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the king-sized bed and rubbed my hair with the small towel I brought from the bathroom.

"Oh shit I forgot my shirt in the bathroom." I glanced at the mirror by the closet and I walked to it.

I need to do something about my hair. I look weird after I take a shower, because usually my hair's fucking spiky right?

Well, now it's all smushy-wushy like it's… down?

Yeah… down… 'cause that's how I say it, right?

Right.

Hm. Now that I think about it, I don't have the nausea from Orihime's food anymore. Ok, so at least I know that shower is the remedy for her _fantastic _food.

While I was contemplating about my marvelous white hair and Orihime's food, Hinamori walked out of the bathroom wearing skimpy shorts and a tank top.

"It's fucking October, why in the fucking world are you wearing summer clothes?"

She snarled at me.

Bitch.

"Said the one who's shirtless."

"I can, because I'm hot."

"Right right. Dickhead." She muttered the last part. But I definitely heard her.

"Alright spoiled brat, time to sleep." I rubbed my hair for the last time taking out every last drop of water from them and threw the towel across the room, hitting the chair.

"Shut up. Or I'll stick your "Baby" up your ass." She grumpily said crawling on the bed and tucking in the sheets.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handcuffs "Should we put them even when we sleep?"

Hinamori raised her eyebrows "Think about it, smart ass."

"Ha ha." I threw her the handcuffs and they automatically went to her right wrist. "Ok wench, you sleep on the left side, I sleep on the right side."

"Gne gne gne." She rolled her eyes and did as she was told to.

Good girl.

I laid on the bed next to her.

Sigh. Poor me.

"You better not snore, or I'll fucking kill you." I muttered while going under the sheets.

"Same goes for you, asshole." The handcuffs made a snapping noise while they officially sealed me again with Hinamori.

We laid there, quietly for a moment.

"Who's turning the lights off?" she asked glancing at me.

We looked at our wrists handcuffed together and at the switch of the light at the so-far-away door.

"FUUUUUC-!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite line? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello world! Guess what? I bought a laptop! so what does it mean? That I can write the chapters whenever I want tooooooo! Wohooooo! xDDD Ok, Moving on! we're finally on chapter 4! Big thanks to those who reviewed and those who always review!**

**I put a poll on my profile, it concerns this story too so please vote! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<strong>

Fucking stupid alarm clock.

I gotta kill it.

I leaned over the head board of the bed, with eyes still closed, and I somehow couldn't find the stupid alarm clock.

"Where the fuck-" I felt a sudden jolt at my left wrist. I furrowed my eyebrows.

That was weird.

"Hmm no... The Octopus is going to eat me..."

That was a fucking female voice!

My eyes flew open and I had my face millimetres apart from Momo-fucking-Hinamori.

Are you fucking kidding me?

Buzz!

Oh... I'm starting to remember now.

This is supposed to be one of those moments in the movies where I look up and a bubble or cloud appears showing the shitty flashback.

Guess what.

That doesn't happen in real life.

But I do remember what happened the day before.

And I also remember what happened throughout the night spent with this stupid bimbo I'm stuck with.

She kept pulling the covers to herself.

And she fucking talked in her sleep.

_"No, we're gonna have a sleepover in front of the department store to get the best dresses before they're sold out! Fuck!"_

I bet she was dreaming of going shopping during sales.

I couldn't even sleep well because either me or Hinamori kept cussing during our sleep and so the handcuffs kept buzzing the whole night.

"Uh?" Hinamori groggily opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled, sitting up while rubbing her eyes with her right hand, dragging up my hand in the process.

Her hair was a mess, it looked like a bird's nest and her make up was awfully smeared down her eyes, making her look like a panda Big time.

She looked at me, mumbling incoherent words with knitted brows and narrowed eyes, since the rays of sunlight that came in from the Big window lit the bedroom.

I just stared at her with a bored look. 'Cause that's how I look every morning.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Ouch!

"What the fuck?"

Buzz!

I pulled my hand up to my ear "You stupid bitch!" Buzz! "Don't shout in my ear!"

I looked at the alarm clock, still beeping.

"Stupid alarm clock!" I grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"You idiot! We need that shit" Buzz "To wake up on time!" She screeched and threw the covers away, hopping off the bed "It's already 7.53 you crackass!" after a _lovely _good-morning-BUZZ, she tried to run to the bathroom, but since we were handcuffed together, she almost dragged me down the bed with her.

Let me underline ALMOST.

"Shitty handcuffs, fucking let me go! I gotta get ready for school!"

After another buzz, the handcuffs released us and before I knew it, she was already in the bathroom.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I sat still for a minute, staring blankly in the air with no reason, and slowly crawled out of the bed.

Hey, me and mornings don't get along, stop judging me!

"Hurry up!" Hinamori popped out of the bathroom with fresh make up on her face, in her school uniform, with one of those loooooong frowns on her face.

"Shut it wench." I groaned rubbing the back of my head, yawning like a hippopotamus.

Yeah, have you ever seen a hippopotamus yawn? It's fucking hilarious.

But err... I take back what I said. I'm more handsome than a yawning hippopotamus...

So I actually yawned _elegantly._

Right, because that's how it's supposed to be, right?

I felt Hinamori's small hands on my back, pushing me to the bathroom holding my uniform for me.

Aww, isn't she sweet?

"If you're not ready in 3 minutes, you're dead!"

Ok, I'll take that back.

She's not fucking sweet.

I groaned and made my way in the bathroom, with my brain not fully awake yet.

After peeing and brushing my teeth and all that shit, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on already!" she screeched as she put our handcuffs on and dragged me out of our dorm-room.

When we were running down the stairs, we saw everyone from the dorm rushing out.

"Relax. We're not the only ones who're late anyway." I yawned again and Hinamori just huffed "And why do you even care if you're late or what? Even before we were stuck together you've always come late anyway."

I expected another of her screeches and insults, but all I heard was nothing as she kept dragging me down the streets.

I decided to just shrug it off. It's not like I really care if I'll be late or something since the teachers just love me.

Of course, who wouldn't love me?

"Hurry up you white haired snail!"

Of course. Except Hinamori.

At least we didn't get the buzz.

"Bitch."

Buzz!

Oops, my bad, my bad!

"Hey guys! You better hurry up, the lessons will start in 5 minutes!" Renji yelled as he jumped down from the stairs skipping the last few 20 steps of the stairs

I looked in awe "How the fuck..."

Buzz!

Ok, nevermind.

Hmm, I wonder though if I...

"Don't you even think of jumping too you pig head! Just run!"

How the fuck did she...?

"You said it outloud dumbass!"

Oh...ok! ... I guess I'm saying this outloud too right?

"Just shut your trap." she grumbled and shiered at the cold wind once we got out of the building.

Everyone stood in line in front of the Berry Dorm and they looked at us.

"Hurry up you two!" Rukia groaned while pulling up her socks and quickly putting on her shoes "We're gonna get scolded again for being late!"

Right, another thing that made Berry Dormitory so famous was the students' tardiness in the classroom.

"I've tried to wake you all up guys, but you were like grizzlys on winter!" Ichigo swung his bag over his shoulder.

"What time did you get up?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"7 am. I tried to wake you up around 7.15!" he rolled his eyes "let's go already!" he then grinned and so did everyone else. Except for me and Hinamori.

How the hell could they be so happy knowing that they'd be late?

"The last one will do the laundry for a week!" Ikkaku yelled and immediately sprinted away from the Berry Dorm in a lightning speed. Soon to be followed by everyone else, leaving me and Hinamori in their dust.

"Holy shit, I don't want to do the laundry!" I yelled and started to run after the buzz "Hurry up, will ya?" I glared at Hinamori who slowed me down.

For fuck's sake, I'm in the fucking sports session, I'm like a lightning when it comes to running!

But with our hands handcuffed, of course she just had to pull me back.

Fucking stupid girl who does nothing but put make up on.

We were of course the last one at the stupid morning race. No we're at the main gate to the school building. I have special classes this afternoon.

"I have special classes this afternoon," Hinamori stared at me. Did she fucking read my mind? "How the hell am I supposed to go to my special classes when I'm stuck with you?"

I rolled my eyes "Seriously, I don't care about _your _special classes." we walked through the enormous halls with marble statues lined up at the sides of the halls.

When no one's around, the halls can be fucking creepy, or you starr getting paranoid by the feeling that thr statues might suddenly start to move and stalk you.

Ugh, that's not fucking nice!

So in the morning we have normal classes, those from different sections (like Pink, Sports, Scientific) are all together during classes.

Then in the afternoon we had special classes depending on which sections we are in.

"Okay, so we're going to MY special classes this afternoon." I started to drag her to our classroom

"Shit, the lessons already started." she muttered as we gained another buzz "And tell me why am I supposed to listen to you when I have more important things to do?"

"Important? Fucking Kira isn't important." I opened the door to our classroom before she could retort my smart statement, soon t be greeted by my _favorite _teacher.

No, I don't like him at all.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Mr Hitsugaya and Miss Hinamori." Kurotsuchi sensei looked at us from head to toe as if we were lower beings.

Dickhead. I'm the one who lets you have your money.

"I heard about the interesting situation you got in." he titled his head nudging at our handcuffed hands "I thought it was another of the Principal's jokes, but it seems like it was true." he waved a hand at us, and I nearly gaped at his disgustingly long middle fingernail in blue nail polish "Go ahead and sit. The next time you two will come late, I will not let you off so easily." he added as we walked to our usual seats.

Too bad our usual seats were far apart.

I started stalking to my seat, soon enough pulled back by Hinamori "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she hissed quietly since the lessons continued and we were still standing "My seat is over there!" she pointed to the seat on the other side of the classroom.

I shrugged "I don't really give a flying fuck about your seat." I ignored the buzz and kept talking "I have to sit. I'm important."

"Well dickhead, everyone here is important!" she schreeched/whispered. I don't know how the hell she did that, but it was fucking annoying. "And I'm a lady! So try acting like a gentleman that you aren't and let me sit!"

"_Well_," I mocked her "like you said, I'm not a gentleman. Who the fuck do you think you are to order me around like that?"

Here we go.

"I don't care if you're fucking Toushirou Hitsugaya! You will let me sit in my seat NOW!"

"Fuck you Momo Hinamori! As if I'd ever do what you tell me to!"

While curses and buzzez flew between me and Hinamori, a white piece of chalk flew between my and Hinamori's face. We looked at Kurotsuchi sensei, almost red from madness "How dare you brats interrupt my lessons! Just tell your old seatmates to sit next to each other so that you two can sit together since you're stuck with those stupid handcuffs!"

Whoa man! How'd you say all that in one breath?

Ain't he awesome?

Hinamori started muttering some stupid things.

I hate her.

"Ok, so we're gonna sit at MY seat." she started to walk to her seat and I quickly pulled her back.

"Hey you. We're not going there. We're gonna sit at MY seat." I spat at her and she groaned

"Ew, no way! I'm not gonna sit where a boy sat before me! He probably farted!" and when the classroom turned quiet at her statement, we really did hear someone fart.

We turned to my seatmate and he raised his eyebrow "What? It's just gas, it won't kil you."

I shuddered "Now I know why there's always something smelly over there."

"Yes, yada yada yada, let's go already!" Hinamori pulled me and I complied as we walked to her seat. After sending away rudely her old seatmate, I grumpily put my bag on the desk making a banging noise as the lesson continued.

Hinamori's seat was quiet far from the teacher's desk, we were iu the furthest part from Kurotsuchi.

That's fucking awesome.

And since I've got a nice seat and I'm smart, I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

A quick nap won't kill anyone right?

When I was about to drift off to Dream-Land, Hinamori started fucking writing.

SHE WAS FUCKING TAKING NOTES.

Why did she have to write with her right hand? Why couldn't she magically learn how to use the left hand to write?

Why me?

"Hey," I quietly kicked her leg under the desk "cut it out. I'm trying to sleep here."

I expected another screech or yell or insult. But nothing other than a non-caring "Hn." came out of her mouth.

I looked up at her and saw her narrowing her eyes trying to look at the notes written on the blackboard. Then she'd look out of the window.

And after looking intently, she'd start scribbling down on her notebook.

What. The . Fuck.

She usually gets average grades during exams, so I thought she wasn't the type to pay attention during class, but now I see that she's taking note-

... Seriously.

What. The . Fuck.

She wasn't taking notes. She was fucking drawing!

I peeked slightly over her shoulder and she quickly moved to cover her drawing.

I smiled evilly "Come on, show me that!"

She shook her head, not able to speak anymore.

I leaned forward and quickly snatched the notebook. I quietly gawked at it. She drew the scenery from out the window. The clouds looked fluffy and the green garden was drawn to the very detail.

This is fucking awesome. But there's no way I'd ever admit that, of course.

.. shit, I'm being repetitive today.

"Give it back!" she hissed reaching out to get back her notebook, blushing slightly.

I gave it back to her, but not because she ordered me to do it, no way. I gave it back to her because I wanted to.

Am I Right, or am I right?

Of course I'm right, right?

The bells suddenly started ringing throughout the school. Holy shit, the period's finished already?

"Next is..." Hinamori grabbed her school diary from her bag "Literature."

We sighed deeply at the same time.

Then we looked at each other "You don't like it either?"

"Well, DUH!" she said sarcastically. I kicked her foot and she quietly groaned.

Then a buzz suddenly hit our wrists.

"I thought it was only when we cursed!" she screeched

I shook my head and clicked my tongue, faking disappointment "Oh Hinamori, Hinamori. Didn't you listen to what Old Fart told us? The handcufss will buzz when we cuss AND when we fight."

She kicked me at my feet and a buzz quickly followed up to our wrists.

When the teacher arrived, the two of us didn't listen to a word she said.

We kept kicking each other under the desk and get buzzed harshly by the handcuffs.

As soon as the bell rung after what felt like an eternity, I and Hinamori panted from pain on our wrists.

"No more kicks."

"Right. No more."

"Never again."

"NEVER again."

"Stop copying me."

"No, you stop copying me."

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

And so the kicking went on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favourite line? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive. No, I'm not dead, I've been just so busy. It's already a miracle that I was able to finish this one, I don't know if I'll be able to update I love the way you lie.**

**The Poll will close err.. next week.**

**Sorry, I've been very very very busy! I'm writing down the next chapter of I love the way you lie, i'm just not sure when i'll be able to publish it.**

**Hugs and kisses to those who reviewed and those who waited patiently!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"I smell fried chicken." she looked over someone else's lunch which consisted in fried chicken. I swear I saw her nearly drooling.<p>

"If you like fried chicken so much then why didn't you get that for lunch?"

She snap out of her daze and glared at me. Of course she'd glare at me. That's what she always does.

Stupid bitch.

"I'm on a diet." she huffed and looked down at herself "I'm so fat."

I rolled my eyes as I started eating my beloved grilled meat. I still wonder how she's gonna eat that stupid salad with her left hand. What the fuck, I hope she won't dare to drag my handsome wrist while she eats her stupid salad.

Yes, I think her salad's stupid.

Oh well, her loss on this yummy meat I'm stuffing my stomach with.

Hmmm... meat...

"Will you stop drooling and just eat?" she spat at me as she tried to eat her salad with her left

"Sure, I'll eat to the point of puking." I mocked her by batting my lashes "Please help me out when I'll puke."

She shuddered and kept her mission on trying to eat her salad with her left hand.

While I was happily having my meal, I noticed how she often scanned the whole caffetteria.

"Are you looking for your friends?"

What the fuck did I ask?

"N-not really!" her face flushed as she tried to get as much salad as she could with her left hand and brought it up to her mouth "Mind your own business."

And while I was already halfway my lunch, I saw my friends make their way through the crowd, pushing some people while doing so.

Then out of no where, in a little part of my mind, I don't know how and why but I thought that they were a little mean.

No, not mean, wait. I mean that err...

What they did was unnecessary.

Exactly. That's what I meant.

Grimmjow noticed me sitting with Hinamori at one of the tables at the school canteen and he nudged towards me with his head, as the other guys turned towards me.

"Yo, Toushirou!" he greeted me running a hand through his short ice blue spiky hair "Wanna join us for lunch?"

I shrugged "Sure." I stood up and I felt Hinamori pulling me back "What the hell."

She glared at me "You're not going anywhere."

Sparks started to fly around and my friends just decided to quietly leave while I was distracted.

Traitors!

"Well, congratulations." I spoke while my mouth was completely stuffed with meat "You scared off my friends."

"Don't speak with your mouth so full!"

"I wil sPeak as much as I want TO!" I gave more accent to my letter P as some meat flew from my full mouth to her face.

Hahah, that's hilarious.

"EW!"

"Chic-girl!" her bimbo friends yelled walking towards our table "Wanna have lunchh with u-!"

Let me explain what interrupted Bimbo-Karin from finishing the sentence.

Hinamori's fuck-awesome face dirtied by meat I spit out while talking.

"Errr you have... have..." Karin pointed to Hinamori's cheek and nose.

The brunette blushed and quickly wiped away the dirt "Sorry! It's because of this douche-bag!" Buzz!

She then gave me a kick under the table.

Why this stupid bit-

"Awesome, can we sit here?" Karin and the bimbo clones sat by our table even before I could retort.

She suddenly winked at me and my hunger magically flew away.

"So! Did you know what happened with Jake? He like... suddenly kissed me!" One of the clones said as the others, including Hinamori, gasped in shock.

"It's just a kiss you know? It's not the end of the world." I said and quickly regretting my decision of butting in Bimbo-Convo.

"A KISS IS A KISS! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO A GIRL!" they screeched together.

Seriously, I could barely handle Hinamori's screech, what the hell could I do against the Queen Bimbo herself and her clones!

I decided to shut up and eat my meal.

"Oh my God Chic-girl! You got SO much salad! You're gonna get fat!" Karin gasped pointing in horror at the already tiny ammount of salad on Hinamori's plate.

If I were Hinamori, I'd be screeching bloody murder and 'IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HOW MUCH I EAT, BITCH!'

.

.

.

But of course since I'm not Hinamori I won't do that.

"Really? Oh my God, I don't want to get fat anymore than this!" Hinamori whined patting her flat stomach.

Like, really. Are you stupid?

"Hah! I lost 5 kg recently!" a bimbo clone stated proudly

"Oh my God! How?" the other clone asked pumped up.

"Pooping a lot!"

I wanted to laugh so much right now. But I won't be able to handle another round of screeches from them so I suppressed it. I decided to glance at Hinamori to see her reaction.

Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth nearly hung open.

Well, it seems like she still does have a lucid and normal side.

"That's genius!" I wanted to gag.

And I take back what I said. Hinamori doesn't have a normal side.

Karin suddenly started laughing. I stared at her as if she was crazy and she stopped after a while.

"You girls are so naive!" Karin said smugly raising her head "I have a better method!"

"Really? Tell us!"

Karin smiled and looked as if she was so sure that she was about to say something smart.

"Throwing up a lot will make you skinny!"

She was so wrong.

And stupid, and... STUPID!

And I lost it. So I laughed.

The girls looked at me. More like glared at me.

"What are you laughing at? Are you stupid?" that made me laugh even more.

"Y-you're so... Hahahah!" I held my sides that started to ache as I couldn't stop my laughter "Ohh you are so STUPID!" Karin gaped at me and so did her clones.

I got a kick under the table, but I didn't care anymore.

Stupidity has no limits for these bimbos!

* * *

><p>"Hello hello crackass, now I have Home Economics."<p>

"Hello hello ugly bitch, now I have Soccer."

"Oh yeah? How about sucking up my ass while I do Home Economics? H.E. is more important than soccer."

"Fuck you. Shut the fuck up and stick it up your ass. We're going to my Special class."

I might not have mentioned them, but the Buzz thingy kept killing my handsome wrist.

Yes, my wrist is handsome.

"Listen to this." she raised her eyebrow "I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck."

I decided to ignore her whines and started to drag her with me to my Special class.

At least, I tried to ignore her whines. But the whines turned into screeches, then screams.

.

.

Then cuss.

And Cuss is Equal to Buzz!

"Shut the hell up!" I rubbed the back of my neck. I'm gonna have white hair because of this girl!

.

.

.

Touchè, my hair's already white.

Ok, that wasn't funny.

"I have home economics! It's really important because today they'll teach us how to bake Fruit Flavored Cakes!"

I turned to look at her raising my eyebrows. Are cakes that important?

"Don't look at me with that "Are cakes that important?"-look!" she blushed "It's just that I'm really worried for our stay at Berry Dorm, we need to learn how to cook unless you want to eat Orihime-chan's food again!"

I froze for a second. Hey, I think she has a point.

"So?" she raised her eyebrow knowing very well how right she was.

She's not as stupid as I thought she was.

"Ok Missy, you have a point there..." I eyed her suspiciously "Just... don't stay with your chic-girls or whatever kind of cows they are. It's annoying."

"Boo-hoo, you poor man, do my friends annoy you? BEAR WITH IT."

"Shut your trap bitch," buzz! "I'm not going there for you. I'm going there to save my stomach."

She rolled her eyes at me and we started walking to the Pink Building.

* * *

><p>"Ok! Today we'll learn simple dishes..." the teacher started looking through the fridge at the corner of the classroom "Such as omelets!"<p>

Are they stupid? They're supposed to study something more classy!

"And how to prepare tuna salad!" she added and put the ingredients next to the kitchen counter "Is everybody ready? Put your aprons on and start preparing the ingredients and put them in your kitchen counter."

Hinamori started shuffling through the small fridge put beside her kitchen counter. I sighed as all the girls in the classroom stared at me like they were going to eat me instead of the omelet.

It's so hard to be handsome.

Hinamori quickly put the ingredients on the counter and waited for further instructions from the teacher.

How the hell can she be so eager to learn how to cook a stupid omelet?

Oh right. To save our own stomach and avoid as much as possible Orihime's cooking.

"Take the squared frying pan, and the rest of cooking utensils needed. And also salt and oil."

Ok, so it's omelet. I read this book and saw that you have to whisk or mix the egg, or some shit like that, then add... I don't care anymore. This is boring.

I looked around the enormous kitchen lab and saw Orihime and Rangiku. The other girls stopped awing at me as they looked utterly confused at what utensil they need to take.

"This... and... Uhm..." Hinamori muttered looking through the low cabinet for the squared frying pan. "What else..." while she walked around looking for the needed cooking utensils, she dragged me along thanks to our fucking awesome handcuffs.

I said that sarcastically.

She grabbed a deep plate and a weird silver thingy.

"What the fuck is that?" Buzz.

"It's called Mixer you dumbass!" Buzz.

"Shut the fuck up and cook, woman!" Buzz.

She rolled her eyes and the teacher kept explaining what else they had to do. This feels like some sort of lesson for retards.

I'm not supposed to be here.

Hinamori cracked the eggs open and put them in the plate, and started to mix it with her left hand. If she keeps on going with that pace we'll never end here, so I grabbed the plate and mixer from her hands and started mixing it myself "Get the frying pan ready, monkey."

"You could've avoid the monkey part, you know!" she huffed and turned on the cooking thingy, put a certain ammount of oil on the frying pan and added salt to the eggs I was mixing.

While I was absent-mindedly mixing, I looked around to see how the other girls were doing.

Seriously, everyone's retarded here.

"Ok, the pan's hot." Hinamori took the plate and poured the yellowish liquid on the pan.

She waited for some seconds and rolled up the low part, then she kept rolling going up and made a big omelet roll.

Hmm... It looks really good. Of cou

"Sensei, we're done here!" Hinamori yelled happily as the teacher walked towards us. She looked at the omelet and smiled.

"Good job, wait for your classmates to finish and we'll start with the tuna salad soon." the teacher got called by other girls, and I sighed boredly.

"Bear with it dick-head, an omelet might save us one day from Wonder-Octopus." Hinamori muttered as she washed the pan "And I'm not thanking you for mixing the eggs, I could've done so myself but since my hand's stuck to yours I had no other choice."

"Sure sure." I mocked a smile and turned to the other side "Bitch." Buzz. "Where are your chic-friends by the way?" I chuckled "I wanna hear more intelligent phrases and want to learn more of the Idiot culture. It sounds so fun and stupid!"

Hinamori glared at me "Yeah, well, after your round of laughter at the cafetteria, as you know, they ran away in the depths of despair. So try to think about how they feel after being laughed at by a douche bag like you." after the buzz she sat on the counter after washing the cooking utensils she used for the omelet.

"Excuse me, they should feel honoured that they could make ME, Toushirou Hitsugaya, laugh like that. This will remain in history!"

"Sure sure." she looked away and muttered something that made our handcuffs buzz.

"Kya! I broke my nail!" I heard a girl whine as others gasped in horror

"H-how do I break an egg?" another one asked as she kept shaking the egg.

They are so stupid!

Then someone finally broke an egg and she jumped up and down in joy.

After seeing the joy spurting out of the girl, made me realize that until now I have been so stupid.

So stupid for not noticing that it's actually good to stay in this class to learn more. More about cooking and more about each other.

It's nice to get to know more b- people. Right. Being friendly is good for social life and there are beautiful bo- girls here.

And yeah... It's so nice and refreshing to see so many bouncing and happy boobs- I mean, girls here.

Girls, not boobs.

I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so.. Favourite part or line? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wooooot? So yeah, I'm alive. Should I kill myself for updating so late? Goodness, guys I'm really sorry! School totally got me caught up in studies, and on summer I never expected to get that busy. :((( Will you ever forgive me? I hope you will!**

**I love you all!**

**Super big thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed... errr that's right right? Right! My mind's a total mess right now, it's 11.10 here in italy, but since there was a rollback of 1 hour here, so... it's actually 12.10 (midnight) but... Ah, fuck this, i don't care anymore xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

"Boooooring!"

Hinamori rolled her eyes while she mixed the green thing she calls salad in the container.

"Please be useful and pass me the can of tuna."

I glared at her and she glared back. She raised her eyebrow as if challenging me.

"Wonder-Octop-" I put my hand over her mouth, interrupting that horrible word. Just by hearing it, I can quickly remember the taste of last night's dinner and it makes me want to puke.

Like, real bad!

Hinamori raised her eyebrows as I removed my hand from her mouth.

"I'll get it, just... don't make me remember last night's dinner. It was awful." I muttered while she chuckled and kept mixing the salad with smelly liquids.

"Er... is it... this..." I held up a red coloured can with a fish's picture on it.

I fidgeted. If I got the wrong ingredient... no wait. It's impossible, I never make mistakes.

I'm always right. And if I'm wrong, then I'm right about being wrong.

"That's sardine." she smiled smugly "STUPID!"

A handsome vein (Yes, everything about me is handsome) handsomely throbbed over my handsome forehead.

Damn, I'm so handsome.

"Don't get so full of yourself. This is the only thing you're good at. Cooking." I started to feel hot, maybe it's because of the stove or something.

I looked back at the cabinet and searched for the tuna. Shit, just how many cans are there in here?

"It's the smallest one, STUPID." Hinamori smugly said behind me and I threw the small can at her.

Somehow, she caught it and stuck her tongue at me "Bleh!"

"Remind me again why do I have to bear with this..." I sighed deeply.

"WONDER-O.C.T.O.P.U-"

"All right I got it!" I covered my ears and I saw her still saying Wonder Octopus, but of course I couldn't hear her.

Muhaha.

"Lalalalalala I can't hear you!"

This may look childish, but it's not. This is the most mature way to cope with the Missy over here.

I'm serious.

Like always, yeah. Because I'm a gentleman.

And because I'm handsome. Yes, that can be used as a reason. Because I can.

After I saw Hinamori giving up at yelling, so I removed my hands from my ears.

I looked around the classroom and everyone was still having a hard time with finding the Tuna cans.

"Tsk, they're not as smart as me, since I easily found it." Whoops, I think I said that outloud.

"Right, you're the smart one who can't even tell apart a can of sardines and tuna." I heard Hinamori mutter, so I gave her a very light pinch.

"OUCH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL YOU DOUCHE BAG!"

Buzz.

"AND SO DID THE BUZZ YOU FREAKING CAUSED YOU DUMB-BITCH!"

Buzz.

"BOO-HOO! YOU POOR LITTLE THING, DID YOU GET HURT? WANNA GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMA'?"

"FUCK YOU! GO BACK TO COOK, SINCE THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT YOU CAN DO OTHER THAN SNORE AT NIGHT AND GET UP LATE IN THE MORNING!"

She gasped dramatically as we tried to ignore the Buzzes getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING JACKASS! I HOPE YOU GO BALD AND BECOME UGLY AND UNWANTED BY EVERYONE! YOU STUPID FOREVER ALONE PERVERTED MANIAC!"

BUZZ!

Ouch that seriously hurt.

"Prick!"

Buzz.

Her eyes welled up "YOU IDIOT!"

She tried to run out of the classroom, too bad we were stuck together.

Nice try Miss Chic-girl, I would've let you run away. For my own good, it would just get on my nerves to see her ugly crying face... Not like I ever saw it, but I'm sure she'd look uglier than how she already is.

Hmm... as for me, I NEVER cried before. Okay, except for tears of laughter, but that's another matter.

I mean cry like cry. CRY.

You know, tears prickling down your eyes and all that shit. Well, I never cried.

Because I'm awesome, I know that.

Hinamori glared at me while I accidentally let a smile slip out, surely making her think that I was smiling because of her.

PLEASE. Like that would ever happen. Except for when it's about funny things, I don't think she'd ever be able to make ME, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Smile for no reason.

Hah.

That'll only happen when Hell will freeze.

Hah.

Hah.

Hah.

Oh right.

I grabbed Hinamori's hair held up in a high ponytail "Wait, I thought you were gonna make cakes today."

She froze for a moment, then she started to get all sweaty when the teacher walked to us "Cakes? Hinamori-chan, we have Baking lessons only for festivities and we have the official ones when you're in third year."

Did I get tricked by HER?

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrow at Hinamori as she turned slightly her head at me with a stupid smile and held up her free hand in a peace sign.

"Whoopsie! IGOTTAGOTOTHETOILET!" she yelled at the handcuffs and quickly ran out of the classroom as soon as she got free.

I stood shocked for a moment and quickly ran after her.

The girl can fucking run fast.

The bells suddenly rang echoing throughout the empty halls, Empty just a few seconds ago, and now completely flooded by all the students who walked out of their respective classrooms.

Just in time. I'm hungry.

I went with the flow of the crowd that calmly walked downstairs, thinking of what I should eat for dinner.

I suddenly felt my left wrist being pulled back, so I turned around, but it seems like there's no one holding my left wrist.

... Ghost? ... Nah! Impossible.

I shrugged and decided to ignore whatever it was that was trying to pull me back. I mean... Ok, I left the handcuff hanging there, but it doesn't mean that it can move on its own.

Last time I and Hinamori tried to escape from it... it didn't move on its own. I'm sure Hinamori was just so dumb that she accidentally put it on thinking it was a bracelet.

Haha! That's really idiotic. Ok, I'll just grab something to eat then I'm gonna take off these handcuffs.

Girls flooded through the halls as they all kept chatting about their afternoon plans, while I tried to make my way through them.

I never expected a crowd like this would feel like a cement wall.

Seriously?

Ok so I'm finally out of the Pink Building, Imma' go and eat at the Dorm now! Hoping that the others don't cook like Orihime.

As I opened the door to the main hall, I saw Hinamori sitting there with Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime on the U-shaped couch, while the TV was on with one of those smushy wushy soap fucking operas.

That's... ew.

Wait a second... How the hell did Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia get here before I did, when I actually left the classroom way before them? I mean, okay, Hinamori yelling and running out of the classroom before I did, she has an alibi. But the other three?

Holy shit, they are fucking scary!

"Hey Toushirou! About time you got back hm?" Rangiku grinned waving her hand at me restlessly

I sweatdropped "Er... Right." I suddenly got flashed by her super-mini-micro-camera and I blinked twice to regain my sight.

"This shall be "Toushirou's back!"" Rukia rolled her eyes at Rangiku, who just looked back at old pictures in her camera "Oh look! Ikkaku when he wore an apron with nothing but a T-back under it!"

Rukia, Orihime and Hinamori joined Rangiku as they all laughed looking at the picture.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Ikkaku? With Apron and T-Back? That's so Gay. I couldn't believe it, so Rangiku clicked a button on her camera as Ikkaku's picture showed on the TV's screen.

Holy shit, that's fucking crazy and crack-ass-funny!

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Renji poked his head out from the door to the dining room. When he saw us laughing he looked over the screen and started laughing too.

Ichigo ran down the stairs "Hey guys, what's with the noise?" Renji pointed at the screen while holding his stomach as he flipped over the couch laughing. Orange-Man joined us in our circle of laughter, and soon Yumichika followed us.

Someone suddenly opened the entrance door with a loud bang as we all turned around in surprise.

"What's for dinner tonight, Ladies?" Ikkaku boomed holding his bag over his shoulder as his head shone under the light.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

Then we all burst into laughter again.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He turned beet red and rushed at Rangiku, grabbing the camera. He quickly clicked the button to turn it off and the image disappeared from the screen as the soap operas went on.

"That was taken just last week!" Rangiku wiped off her tears of laughter and catched her breath "Ahhh! Ok, I'm hungry, let's eat!" she jumped up from the couch, ignoring Ikkaku's deathly glares, and hopped in the kitchen.

I cooled myself down from the hysterical (yet handsome) laughter and threw my bag carelessly at the couch, then followed the others that walked in the kitchen.

I wasn't looking where I was going since i was trying to find a way to take off the creepy handcuff from my handsome wrist. I fucking hope this won't start acting crazy like yesterday when I and Hinamori tried to fool it by escaping.

You know. Act crazy like suddenly act like a fucking magnet and force me back with Hinamori.

That'd suck like hell.

"Okay, today's dinner is...!" Renji put a gigantic round plate on the center of our table and took off its cover to show a shit-ton of Curry "It's Spicy Day!"

I looked at the dish in the middle still steaming hot "Wow, Renji knows how to cook, now that's something." I raised my eyebrows and sniffed the smell "Smells pretty good. But does it taste at least _edible?_"

Renji faked an offended look "Hey hey, I can cook ya know? And I can Hear Ya!"

Rukia stifled a mocking laugh "Curry is the only thing he can cook. Since we keep cooking duties on rotation every week, he always cooks curry, the only thing he changes is its spicyness. Its either spicy or sweet."

"Or Mild!" Rangiku added snickering.

"Shut the fuck up or don't fucking eat." Renji muttered totally offended. He walked back in the kitchen and brought back the rice.

"Well, looks like he can cook rice other than curry too." I looked at the white rice that seemed to be cooked perfectly.

"Yeah right." Yumichika flipped back his hair "Try checking the sides and the bottom. And don't you smell it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and checked the sides of the rice in the big pot as Yumichika suggested. It was fucking black.

"That's fucking Carbon. It's not rice." Ichigo and Ikkaku boomed out in laughter as Renji threw two wooden spoons at each of them.

"FUCKING EAT ALREADY!" he stormed in the kitchen as we all started laughing at his childishness and we started to eat.

Evening came soon after dinner.

I lazily opened the door to my room... and Hinamori's. Sure.

I threw myself on the couch in the small living room and turned on the TV.

Hinamori was on the phone on the hall outside the room, she was pacing back and forth, and I often heard her scream or yell curses and cusses at whoever she was talking to.

Shrugging, I kept watching the TV. While eating popcorn. While drinking Coke. While sending texts to some dudes or girls I flirted with the other day. While scratching my stomach like a fucking Boss. While glancing up at the clock seeing it was just 9.50. While glancing back at the door waiting for Hinamori to come inside and tell me what was worrying her again.

I mean. No. What the fuck? Scratch the fucking last sentence up there.

I feel weird. Maybe it's because of the handcuffs. Or the curry I ate earlier. Or because I'm worr-...

... Fuck this, I'm going to sleep.

**A/N: Unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to update again :((( But I hope you guys will still review, it might give me more motivation to write more :) Sorry again, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Usual question: What was your favourite part? :)**

**Oh, and happy halloween! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: look look loooooooooooooooooky! Chapter 7's hereeeeeeeeeee! Oh my god it's like 5 in the morning here in Italy, I didn't sleep AT ALL!**

**Like a Boss! lolz xD**

**Ok so I just made a twitter account, i don't even know how to use it yet O_o but yeah.. I'll be online everyday on twitter and you can tweet me and ask me anything.. oh and I'll also write down random tweets while I'm updating..**

**I might also write previews for the new chapters I'm writing so.. yeah!**

**follow me - Snowyforest18**

**Super duper uber big thanks to all you awesome readers and reviewers! Every review I recieve gives me more.. ya know, power to write..**

**That sounded weird.. oh, whatever!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>My nose's itchy. Big time.<p>

I feel air coming directly at my face, and it smells weird.

"The equation... no... get away... numbers..." an irritating female voice started mumbling idiotic things.

It's weird, I usually don't get this irritated at the sound of a female voice. The fuck?

... OR have I actually become like Yumichik-

Ugh, I don't even want to think about it! Like, please, I'd never EVER like guys THAT way.

I'm too straight and handsome to be...

Ok, nevermind.

What lessons do I have today? I think I didn't even put a notebook in my bag last night. Ahh I'm so tired. I mean, I feel like my body's so heavy...

Whatever, what time is it? I opened my eyes only to see yours truly, Momo Hinamori.

This is the worst way to wake up in the morning. How the fuck will I survive my daily life if the first thing I see in the morning looks like _this_?

Err.. I usually am a gentleman, she's just the only exception.

I swear.

"Bwwwrrrrrrrrr...!" she snored and suddenly turned around on the other side, dragging my hand along my arm as my whole body got pulled by her.

Shit, the chick's pretty strong.

But this position's totally... ugh.

It looks like I'm hugging her, but I'm not.

It's the handcuff's fault, not mine. DO NOT BLAME ME!

The alarm clock on the bedside table suddenly started beeping out of the blue, scaring the shit out of me.

What time is it anyway? I looked over the bedside table and read the clock signing 7.50.

Oh cool. It's 7.50 and today's...

... Today is...?

"Ugh, no... Go away Rebecca Black... Hmmrrr... Friday... Heavy...!"

Ok, so it's friday. What should I do this weekend hm?

"THE LAUNDRY!" she shouted out of the blue and suddenly sat up panting and sweating cold.

What the fuck?

"Shut it, it's 7.50, for fuck's sake." BUZZ.

Right, good morning to you too handcuff.

Stupid Handcuff.

"WHAT? IT'S 7.50?" she yelled some other stuff that I didn't even bother to listen to as she made the handcuffs go loose and she ran in the bathroom and quickly put her uniform on and did other female stuff.

I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my fucking tired (and handsome) eyes and looked at her pacing back and forth from the bathroom to her bedside table while she brushed her teeth.

"FUCKING MOVE HITSUGAYA, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Whatever..." I grumpily grumbled while she threw my uniform at my face and pushed me in the bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned.

Somehow I managed to put my pants on, then my socks and now I'm buttoning up my shirt while brushing my teeth.

I'm awesome.

"HURRY UP!" Hinamori slammed the door open and quickly put mascara, a thick line of eyeliner on each eyelids, and lipgloss.

Are you fucking kidding me? She keeps shrieking about being late yet she finds the time to put a shit-ton of make up on?

Women's Logic. What the fuck?

After I brushed my teeth I was about to grab my textbook but Hinamori grabbed me and dragged me against my will to the school building.

I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that we obviously got late in class.

"How nice for the two of you to join us, Mr. Toushirou, Miss Hinamori." the teacher eyed our handcuffs since we have one lesson a week with this dude "Ah, so it was true. The handcuff story."

I quirked my eyebrow and looked down at our wrists. I didn't even notice when it got back.

"I thought it was just some stupid gossip, but it seems like it wasn't." he looked at me for a second, and I sorta got creeped out.

I've never liked Kurotsuchi. He's our teacher for all the scientific thingys (chemistry, bioology and all that shit.). He's creepy. He's a maniac of experiments, and I fucking bet that he'd even make experiments in his own body for the sake of science.

Disgusting much.

"Find a seat and follow the lesson." he ordered and almost pushed me and Hinamori towards the desks.

"This is all because of you." Hinamori muttered as we sat down.

I just rolled my eyes "Shut up you dumbass." BUZZ! "Shit.." BUZZ! "that hurt like hell. Anyway, as I was saying, you're also the one who didn't wake up."

She quietly gasped drammatically "You dare give fault to a poor girl who couldn't sleep a wink the whole night?"

I raised my eyebrow a stifled a laugh "Couldn't sleep a wink the whole night? Please, bitch" BUZZ! "ow.. When I woke up you were snoring like a fucking-" BUZZ! "Bear and you were even talking in your sleep." I chuckled holding in my laughter "I think you were even dreaming of Rebecca Black. What is she? Your idol?"

She made a horrified look for a split second, I totally didn't miss that look, and she suddenly put a poker face on.

It wasn't really the best poker face, but... oh well.

"You know what? No comment." she said and quickly avoided my gaze. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. She was saying 'Go Away Rebecca Black'.

What the fuck? Yet again, Women's logic.

"Mr Hitsugaya, anything you and Miss Hinamori would like to share with the class?" Kurotsuchi sensei glared at me as I dodged the chalk he threw at me.

"Nothing much." I shrugged and played around with the pencil on my desk.

"Ok then, how about you come here and solve this problem?" he quickly copied down a problem from our textbook, and the bastard fucking took a problem from one of the last pages. Which means, this problem's gonna be fucking epic-hard.

Fucking asshole.

BUT! Fear do not. For I am not just handsome, but I'm ALSO smart.

"Well? You can't do it?" the teacher cockily said.

Dude, are you fucking kidding me? Me? Can't do that? Please!

I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya, ya know?

Challenge fucking accepted.

I stood up and dragged along Hinamori, who was fucking blushing, probably not wanting the class' attention like this, and walked to the teacher.

I snatched the white chalk from him and quickly solved the problem.

As soon as I finished it, I put the chalk on his desk, and crossed my arms looking at him with a challenging look.

"Go and take your seats." he muttered, utterly irritated and continued the lesson, completely ignoring me.

I'm fucking awesome.

"Mr Toushirou Hitsugaya, to the principal's office after school." Kurotsuchi added after the lesson finished.

Do I need to say that Hinamori got so mad at me as soon as we got out of the classroom?

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Buzz! "WHAT THE HELL? I DON'T WANT TO GO AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" she screeched and pinched my arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" I yelled at her as I rubbed my arm.

"That was the point you idiot!" the bells rung and she glared at me "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT cause any more problems during the next lesson ok?"

I shrugged "whatever.." I looked at her for a second and saw no reaction.

Until she raised her eyebrow "Whatcha' staring at?"

I felt a vein throb over my forehead. This cocky bitch. And there I was worried about her for last night's screams over the phone. "Nothing. Let's go already."

The lessons passed by rather slowly today. Maybe because I keep looking at my watch and I'm super excited for the lessons to finish so that I can do what the fuck I want for the whole weekend.

... Oh wait. Am I going to be stuck with Hinamori on weekends too?

"HEY CHIC-GIRL!" I nearly spit out my drink as I heard Karin screech from across the school canteen.

Seriously Wozilla? Can't you keep your voice in? Oh right, for those who can't understand my fuck-awesome-handsome language, Wozilla is the mix of Woman and Godzilla.

Sigh, I'm so smart.

"Fucking Wozilla." I heard Hinamori mutter as the handcuffs buzzed. I looked down at her in surprise as she waved a hand at her friends with a smile plastered on her face. But the tiny irk mark was right by her cheek.

I can see that. Hell yeah I can.

"Hey, did I say that outloud again?" I asked dumbfounded and quickly before the three bimbos got to our table and started screeching to no end.

Hinamori looked at me confused "Say what?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "I also tho-"

"HEY CHIC-GIRL!" Karin yelled right in our face as she sat down at our table.

Oh great. Really, just great. You know, finding out that on the long awaited weekend I'm gonna be stuck with a 24/7 screeching girl, being scolded by a bastard teacher and being told to go to the principal's office where I risk to get stuck with the 24/7 screeching girl for the rest of the year, and now 3 screeching bimbos yelling right in my face.

"So! Latest trend: Back in to 2010!" Karin screeched excitedly "So do you remember that last week I was just talking about this song from 2010? The one that was all like "It's Friday! Friday! Friday! Gotta have fun on Friday!""

I litteraly saw my glass tremble and risk to shatter in many tiny pieces.

And.. Oh my Geebuz, Is she fucking serious? I know that fucking song. It's Rebecca Black's song. I was still uber small back then. I didn't like it back then, I still don't like it now.

That's... Ugh, I'm gonna puke.

"Yeah I listened to it! It's a pretty cool song!" Hinamori said with a not so convincing smile.

"I know right?" Luckily Karin was too stupid to notice the feeling of disgust behind Hinamori's smile. "I'd, like, listen to it forever!"

Oh God, are you fucking kidding me?

"Err right!" Hinamori laughed with the bimbo clones and they kept talking about Friday.

Fucking Friday.

When I heard the bell sign that the lunch break was (finally) over, I immediately got both my tray, and so did Hinamori, and we escaped from Karin's endless talk about how Rebecca Black was awesome.

While we walked quietly to our classroom something hit me so hard. And it made me fall in the pits of despair.

I stopped walking and I paled up.

"What's wrong?" Hinamori asked more out of curiosity than concern. Fucking Bitch.

"I..." I stuttered "The..." I looked at her "The song... Rebecca's song..."

"What?" she raised her eyebrow waiting impatiently for an answer

"IT'S STUCK IN MY FUCKING HEAD!"

_Friday, Friday,_

_Gotta get down on Friday, Friday._

"How was the first week?" Old fart! It's been a while since I last saw you!

I would've been happier if Fucking Friday wasn't stuck in my head.

"It was hell." Hinamori groaned

"Oh don't worry Miss Hinamori, even Love starts with Hate." Old Fart laughed by himself for quite a long time. It's sort of creepy to see him laugh on his own.

The worst part is that he stops for a second and starts rubbing his looooooong beard, and looks down.

Then he slowly smiles on his own and starts laughing.

Like... Man, really?

"Sorry, hohoho," he said between his laughter "I just recalled some memories of mine, back from when I was young."

Oh no.

"Yes, I used to hate this classmate too. She was so beautiful. Yes, very beautiful. She had..." he stopped for a second, trying to remember how the girl looked like probably "beautiful long hair and beautiful eyes." Yeah, nice way to skip the details man "We used to always argue and then we fell in love and then..." the room felt suddenly colder and the atmosphere got way too tense for my own good.

Hinamori sensed this too and we slowly tried to escape.

It seems like Old Fart's love story didn't end so smoothly huh.

I clearly saw a vein throbbing on his forehead as he glared at us "I was thinking of letting you two free in two weeks but after what Kurotsuchi told me of what you did earlier, your punishment shall be extended for 3 months."

Oh cool. 3 months. Ya know... around 90 days... Just 90 days... and multiply that by 24 and we have 2160 hours together... which means around 129600 minutes together.

Nothing much, not a big deal.

It's all good.

... "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" me and Hinamori yelled at the same time and got a double buzz.

Damn Old Fart's first love! If it wasn't because of her, then he wouldn't be so stuck-up today!

"Also this weekend you two are going to Seireitei Kindergarten School. It is still Seireitei's property, it's just that it is located in another place." Old Fart gave us an envelope "Here you'll find the place and this is a special certificate to let you two get in the school building."

"What are we going to do there?" Hinamori asked as she took the envelope.

"You two will entertain the kids, and shall learn not to use foul language."

Not to fucking use foul language?

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wohooooooooooooo another chappy done! I hope this wasn't too short or too long... I dunno how long this is, I'm just posting it now without even double-reading it!**

**Follow me on twitter! Snowyforest18**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So yet again sorry for the late update, I've been so busy recently so just bear with me for a while aye?**

**Here's chapter 8 everyone!**

**Big thanks to all of you readers and reviewers! I love y'all! :D**

**I just finished this, like right now, and it's 4 am here in Italy so sorry if there might be some mistakes in the chapter :9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Now... You better fucking remind me why we're doing this. WHY THE FUCK ARE WE DOING THIS?" I asked furiously under my breath as I and Hinamori stood in front of the main door to the Kindergarten School. Of course, the buzzes did not miss a beat there.<p>

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing deeply.

I could already immagine Hinamori rolling her eyes as she explained me "Well, dear Mr. I-am-So-Handsome, we are here specially because of YOU."

I looked at her with an annoyed face "What? My Fault?"

"Yes! It's your fault if old fart got mad at us and sent us here." she flipped back her hair "Whatever, let's get this over with." she took a step forward and I didn't move a milimeter from my standing pose.

She turned around, annoyed "Hey. Let's go."

I frowned "It was NOT MY FAULT. Who's the one that brought up the high-school love topic to old fart? Who? Who?"

She huffed "It's not my fault if he got cheated on by his first love." we stood quietly for a moment and I sorta immagined Old Fart, already bald with a shorter beard in a high school uniform (maybe looking a little bit younger and shorter), being left by a girl.

That's fucking hilarious.

No offence Old Fart, that must've hurt, but if you still hold a grudge against it up 'till now, then you really suck.

I laughed out loud, and immagined Old Fart going all Cry-baby-like in a corner while his head was already shiny bald and all that shit.

Ahh, Shit's going great.

Hmm.. Bald...

What if he and Ikkaku are actually related?

"I better ask him later.." I heard Hinamori mutter and shake her head.

This girl's going nuts. For real.

Unlike me, of course, young, handsome, smart, handsome, funny, smart, cool, handsome and... did I mention how handsome I am? I didn't? Ok. I'm Handsome. With capital H.

I'm serious though. I'm so fucking handsome. If I could, I'd marry myself (not even lyin' here).

Hinamori sighed "Ok, We better start going in." she took a step forward but I pulled her back. She looked at me, raising her eyebrows "What?"

"Handsome ones first." she rolled her eyes and just tagged along.

As soon as we got in the building, we saw the school's reception on the left side and walked over there.

"How may I help you?" the woman that sat behind the freaking wooden desk looked like she was in her mid-60s.

Lemme' tell ya', she looks like one of those typical strict teachers.

Luckily, she's not a teacher. Hah.

"We're from Seireitei High, Toushirou Hitsugaya and..." I glanced at Hinamori "..this girl."

She kicked my leg like a fucking ninja, as the receptionist didn't notice a thing "I'm Momo Hinamori, we were sent by Seireitei High's principal."

The receptionist raised her thin eyebrow "Right." she looked down her computer and printed something. She handed us whatever she printed "Lily Class, here's the map."

As soon as Hinamori got the map she concentrated back on her desktop.

Fine, I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore "Alright, let's go Hinamori."

"Aye aye." we quickly walked away, it seems like Hinamori didn't like that woman either. She looked down at the map "Ok... so..." she looked at me sighing "Do we really have to go?"

I raised my eyebrow "You think I want to go?"

"Well, that's the impression you're giving me." we kept walking for a while as she guided us to wherever PooPee class or whatever.

The school was pretty much big, as we walked along the halls, we somehow got in a courtyard.

"Err... The map said it should be here..?" Hinamori looked confused at the map.

"Oh really. Now classes are on courtyards, Hinamori? Really?"

She blushed "This is what the map said!" she shoved the map in my fucking face, trying to convince me that she didn't read it wrong.

"Right." I snatched the map from her, then I didn't know if I should laugh or get mad. "Well, you held it upside down, that's very smart of you." she stomped my foot "Ouch you bitch," and here comes the buzz "look, the class is like on the other side of the world."

She huffed "Well sorry, I'm not fucking" BUZZ "Dora the explorer, ya know?"

"Even a kid could understand a map like this." I muttered "Stupid."

"Hey! Cut it out! Jeez, sorry." she rolled her eyes "Lead the way Miss Dora the explorer."

"Ha ha ha. Yes, that was so funny." I luckily easily found the class. Thanks to my brain and my handsomeness, of course.

If I could, I'd just marry myself.

"It was just luck. LUCK I say." Hinamori kept muttering all that stuff, it was actually sort of creepy, but nevermind, I'm just too busy loving myself.

Sigh... I love me.

"About time you two got here." one of the teachers immediately dragged us in the classroom

"We're terribly sorry, we somehow got lost and uh-" Hinamori tried to excuse us but the teacher interrupted her.

"No excuses Miss. This behaviour is absolutely unacceptable. 20 minutes late, unacceptable. But that will be your loss, because for today I wanted to show you what you were supposed to do whenever you come here."

"Wait wait wait." I butted in "Whenever we come here? Our principal told us that it was only for this weekend."

I have no fucking intention of wasting every weekend in a fucking pre-school!

"I called him and told him that you were late. He said he'd extend this punishment of yours." she smugly fixed her glasses "Moving on, sit over there and watch what I do. This is what you'll have to do everytime ok?"

"Fucking bitch." BUZZ!

Me and Hinamori sat in a corner where two chairs were already waiting for us.

We just sat quietly as I secretly took my ipod to listen to some music.

Hah, like I'd share my stuff with Hinamori.

Thank God she's dumb, so she didn't notice me listening to music.

I blankly stared at the teacher talking to the kids, not listening to whatever she was saying.

It's weird though, Hinamori's so quiet. 'Cause, you know, I expected her to be all like "No way! I wanna go back to the dorm!" I glanced at her for a second and saw her face completely pale.

I turned off my ipod and out of impulse I asked her "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked at me, eyes wide open in shock "Are you even listening to what that teacher's saying?"

Without answering, I furrowed my eyebrows and this time I listened carefully.

"You will all be successors of big important companies. Japan's economy will be in your hands, so always remember to study well. You are not allowed to fail any sort of exam or anything, for you have to excell in everything."

"Well?" I looked at the kids' reactions, but it seems like they were pretty much listening and absorbing any kind of information the teacher was giving out to them.

"Is it normal for a teacher to talk about economy to pre-school students?" Hinamori muttered

"Hmm I think so, back when I was in pre-school, my teacher said kind of the same stuff." I shrugged

"Will she even let them have a break?"

"Maybe."

Hinamori looked at her clock "The kids should have their break around 11."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I hope she won't do anything stupid.

"Look at those kids, they can't do nothing but believe on what she's saying." Hinamori sighed "To think that back when I was in kinder school, I just played around with my friends." she looked faaar far away and sighed "Good times, good times."

I looked at her like she was some kind of crazy girl "Who cares."

She frowned "What do you mean by who cares? I think that memories from back when we were kids should be treasured! They were moments when everything was so amusing to us and anything could get us happy! And look at us now. We can't appreciate a single thing that's happening to us recently-"

"Yeah, who'd appreciate to get handcuffed with a noisy girl like you." I rolled my eyes as she just huffed and stayed put in her seat.

The bells rung with tingly sounds echoing throughout the whole school, and the kids, instead of yelling out in joy or playing, just stayed by their seats while silently eating their food.

"Really? Sitting quietly while eating?" Hinamori nearly yelled "What the hell are those toys for then!" she picked up a squeaky doll and threw it on the ground.

The teacher saw her barbaric actions (yes, she's fucking barbaric) and walked towards us.

"Miss Hinamori, what are you doing with the kids' toys?" the teacher asked stoically and picked up the toy from the ground.

"Are you ffffu-" I lightly pulled her wrist just to remind her that no cusses were strictly allowed, and that the kids were looking at us "-ffreaking kidding me? You say that THIS," she snatched the toy from the teacher's hands "is theirs but you don't even let them play!"

The teacher glared at her and muttered "Let's talk about this to the halls."

Weird, aren't halls usually flooded by kids when it's break time?

When we stepped out of the classroom, we were met by absolute silence.

"Miss Hinamori, you have to understand that they will take over great companies one day." the teacher fixed her glasses up the bridge of her nose "They have to learn, right from an early age, how important they are and how hard they have to study."

"But-!"

"Not another word, Miss Hinamori."

_'Whatever, this is just a waste of time anyway. Entertain the fucking kids and we're done.' _I thought to myself and just listened to my music. I wanted to walk back to our seats, but Hinamori grabbed me with her un-woman-like strenght and dragged me through the halls.

As I took off my earphones madly, I glared at her "What the hell? If you have to go to the toilet, just tell the freaking handcuffs and you can go on your own!"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

Hey, she's the crazy one, not me!

"I'm not letting those teachers ruin those poor children's childhood!" she almost screeched in my ear.

Does she really have to screech every fucking time? I sighed "Why do you even care? It's got nothing to do with us anyway, let's just do old man's orders and get the fuck" BUZZ "ouch, I mean, just follow his stupid orders and we'll get this done quickly. I'm telling you, even if the teacher won't be present, you still wouldn't be able to get the kids to play around. That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible! Just you wait and see!" She snorted like the kind of barbaric girl that she was and stubbornly followed her stupid idea.

Is she fucking stupid?

...Yes she is. What kind of questions am I even asking, geez!

I went back to listen to my ipod while she dragged me around the school building, looking at the other classrooms to see if all of the teachers were like the one we talked to earlier.

The bells rung loudly, signaling the end of break time for the poor kids who were getting brainwashed.

"Oy, let's go already." I nudged her as I turned off my ipod, it was already lowbat anyway.

Why the fuck didn't I charge it last night?

As we finally reached the classroom, the teacher sternly looked at us "Well, you two better do a good job here. Or I'll call your principal."

At times like this, I'd really like to throw her a stupid chair on her stupid face.

For real!

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, when Hinamori suddenly nudged me "What?"

"Uh... What are we supposed to do now?" she muttered as the kids looked at us.

"Do whatever the teacher earlier was doing, no?" I said. I mean, wasn't it obvious? That's what old hag said so too.

"No way! I have no intention of saying all that shi-"

I pulled her arm and raised my eyebrows at her, trying to remind her that she wasn't supposed to say curses in front of kids.

"-sheeps to them." she blushed as she came up with the closest word that came to her mind after shit.

Sheep? Really?

"Then what do you want to do with them, miss sheep?"

She smacked my arm angrily "Don't tease me Dora! Anyway.. uhm.. I don't know.." she turned to the kids "Uh... Hello everyone! I'm Momo, and this guy over here.." she pulled me and pointed at my handsome face "Tell them what your name is!" she muttered harshly

I sighed "Toushirou"

Wow, really? Am I really presenting myself to those KIDS?

The kids looked at us as Hinamori was panicking on what to do.

"So uh... what are your names?" she asked happily

The kids, one by one, presented themselves.

"Ok! So... what do you guys usually do with your teachers at this hour?"

"She reads us newspapers." one of the kids walked behind the teacher's desk and grabbed the daily newspaper "Here ma'am."

"Ehhh how boring!" she threw the newspaper across the room "What do you guys usually play with? I mean, when you're at home, 'cause they obviously wouldn't let you play shiiiii- " I nudged her, reminding her for the foul language "-iiiizzle here."

What the hell's shizzle?

"I play the piano!"

"I play the violin!"

"Recently my parents made me take classes for flute..."

Hinamori yelled "No no no! Not that kind of play! Play like toys! Or something like that?" she looked around the classroom "Like..." she ran over one of the cabinets filled with toys "oh! Like jumping on the rope!" she grabbed the coloured rope and made the kids back out a little "Watch out, you might get hit!"

She grabbed the two ropes and when she looked at her right hand she snorted "Ahhh stupid handcuffs! How am I going to show the kids this thing?"

"Ma'am what are you going to do with that rope?"

"Isn't it dangerous? My maids told me not to play around with those things!"

Hinamori almost went crazy. I bet she's thinking stuff like 'How can they not know Jump-The-Rope?'

Very predictable.

A little girl stood up, if I remember correctly her name was Shii "U-uhm... I tried this a few times sometime ago but my parents told me to stop and told me it was dangerous." her puffy cheeks turned red from all the attention "If you can't do it, then would you mind if I did?"

The gorilla I was handcuffed to was nearly moved to tears.

I must say, at that moment something must've gotten in my eyes.

The classroom's dirty! Clean it up people, seriously, I'm sensitive to dust. Specially when it gets in my eyes like this.

"Sure thing Shii-chan!" Hinamori said happily and grabbed a shorter rope for the little girl "Here you go!"

Shii started to slowly jump as she made the rope pass under her feet and she kept jumping and jumping.

Some kids got excited "Oh I wanna try that too!"

I got bored and grabbed the newspaper that the little girls brought back to us so that they had space to play with their jumping ropes.

Sighing, I started flipping through the pages and read through some stuff.

The little boys were not so happy "Ehh booooring! My PSP V9 is soooo much better!"

Ooooh tough kiddos aye?

What are you gonna do Hinamori? You got nothing on spoiled brats! NOTHING!

"Oh really? What kind of games do you play with your PSPs?" she asked kindly as the other girls went on the other side of the room playing jump-the-rope.

"We play Ninja games of course!" the kiddo said proudly as the other little boys nodded behind him, agreeing "And the graphics on PSP is so cool it almost seems real! Like when you throw a ninja weapon!"

Hinamori smirked.

Oooh the girl had something up her sleeve.

"Alright!" She rolled up her sleeves and smiled "I'm going to show you something cooler!"

The boys got curious, but pride got them "E-eh? S-something cooler than PSP games?" the little leader crossed his arm and turned around "N-not interested!"

Hinamori just smiled and grabbed the newspaper from me. "Ok don't look at how I'm gonna do it then!"

She took a page of the newspaper and tear it in a few straps, then she started folding them slowly at first, as if trying to remember how to do it, then she got faster "Back then I used to make many of these!" she folded more straps and the kids wanted to look. Curiosity was killing them.

"Alright!" she grinned and threw star-shurikens across the room, on the other side away from the girls "Look at that! I'm a ninja!" she laughed

The little boys awed "Wow! Shuurikens!" they looked at the ammount Hinamori made "C-can we play?"

She titled her head "Well, it seems like you guys are more interested in your PSPs right?"

"No no no! This is soooo much cooler!"

"Yeah! Way better!"

"Please let us play!"

"Alright you little kiddos!" she handed the paper shuurikens to the kids "Be careful not to cut yourself okay?"

"Yes!"

I watched the two groups playing happily.

What the fuck just happened?

An hour ago everything was so serious here. Look at them now. All laughing happily and playing, just like how they're supposed to.

This girl... I glanced at her as she looked happily at the kids.

She suddenly turned and looked at me. She raised her eyebrow "See? Nothing's impossible!" she smiled whole heartedly.

_Ba-thump._

What. The. Hell. Was. That?

I heard a weird thump in my chest.

Am I sick?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chappy done! ahhh haven't updated for so long! Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review :)**

**Oh right.. Favourite part? ;)**

**Follow me on twitter : Snowyforest18**

**Toodles! :)**


End file.
